


One Song

by theatremusicbookworm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatremusicbookworm/pseuds/theatremusicbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime tries to cheer Brienne up by bringing her to a karaoke bar, but Brienne's feeling down because someone from her past is trying to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brienne lay slumped over on her sofa, her eyes stared unfocused at the television screen. Some add for cleaning products was on and had been playing for near twenty minutes without her notice. A sudden buzzing jolted her from her haze. She jumped and blinked, confusedly looking about, before realizing that she’d been sitting on her phone. She peered down at the screen.

**Message Received from Jaime at 5:53pm**

Be ready at 8. I’m taking u out tonight.

        She scowled at the message before typing out a hasty reply.

**Message Sent to Jaime at 5:54pm**

No, you’re not.

        Flopping back down on the couch she set the phone on the coffee table face down, thinking with some satisfaction that her reply was the end of that conversation… until the phone buzzed louder against the hard wood of the table.

**Message Received from Jaime at 5:55pm**

Wench we r going to have fun. Ever been to the scarlet peacock?

        She rolled her eyes.

**Message Sent to Jaime at 5:55pm**

That’s not one of Tyrion’s strip clubs is it? (And what year is it Lannister? 1400? “Wench”...really?)

**Message Received from Jaime at 5:56pm**

It’s a bar. Come on! You need to get out of the house.

        Brienne sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to give in easily this time. 

**Message Sent to Jaime at 5:57pm**

I don’t need to get out. I’m not ready for this kind of thing…

**Message Sent to Jaime at 5:57pm**

Dare I ask what kind of bar?

**Message Received from Jaime at 5:58pm**

Listen, I know your upset about Cat, but that was 3 months ago… and for that matter you barely knew her.

        She only stared at the message a moment.  _He still thinks this is about my boss?_ It was true, Catelyn Stark’s untimely death had torn her up pretty badly… but like Jaime said, that was three months ago. This was something else… Blinking down at the screen she sent him a one word reply.

**Message Received from Wench at 6:00pm**

*you’re

        Jaime scowled at his girlfriend’s reply.  _Stupid, stubborn…_

**Message Sent to Wench at 6:00pm**

Really?

        He leaned back in his armchair and rubbed his face.  _She’s just being difficult. She has to cave. She will. She’ll-_  His phone buzzed. He flipped it over and peered down at her reply with a grin.

**Message Received from Wench at 6:01pm**

You still haven’t answered my question.

**Message Sent to Wench at 6:02pm**

It’s a karaoke bar okay?

**Message Received from Wench at 6:02pm**

NO.

        Jaime emitted a bark of laughter and sat up in his seat.

**Message Sent to Wench at 6:02pm**

C u at 8

**Message Received from Wench at 6:03pm**

Jaime, I said no.

**Message Received from Jaime at 6:03pm**

And put on some real pants. Sweats dont count. Maybe even a dress… ;)

        Brienne threw her phone into the couch cushion. “Dick,” she hissed at it, before reaching out and typing out a violent reply.

**Message Sent to Jaime at 6:04pm**

Fuck you. I am NOT going and I am NOT wearing a dress.

**Message Received from Jaime at 6:04pm**

B there at 8

**Message Sent to Jaime at 6:05pm**

I’m going to kill you.

        She waited a few minutes for another reply, but none came. 

        “Fucker,” she murmured, before pushing herself up off the couch with a groan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little introductory chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Brienne's upset... and some backstory...

        Brienne sat hunched over on her bed, combing out her still wet air. Freshly showered, she’d pulled on a new set of sweatpants, knowing how much they would annoy Jaime. As if on cue, her doorbell rang. She stood and shuffled out of her bedroom and back into the rental’s living room. Halfway to the door the bell sounded again.

        “I’m coming! Gods!” Checking the peephole to make sure it was indeed Jaime, she unlocked the door and pulled it open. 

        “Sounds like someone’s crabby today,” Jaime murmured with a smirk, taking in his girlfriend’s appearance. “I thought we agreed no sweatpants.”

        “I didn’t agree to anything,” replied Brienne, flopping down on the couch. Jaime sighed and closed the door behind him. 

        “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or are you just going to sulk?” He crossed to the couch and knelt beside her on the carpet. He reached for her hand, his injured fingers only half-curling around her own. Her lips twitched into the shadow of a smile and gave his hand a small squeeze.

        “Who said anything was wrong?” He narrowed his eyes. 

        “You did. ‘I’m not ready for this kind of thing?’ How else am I supposed to interpret that?” He brushed a hair from her brow and caressed her cheek. “This isn’t still about Catelyn is it?” She shook her head, biting her lip. “Then tell me. I just want to see you happy. That’s why I’m here.”

        “I know…” She sat up slightly, still holding his hand. “It’s just… Hyle texted me earlier…” Jaime released her and stood, his good hand clenched in a tight fist.

        “Hyle Cunt? What did he want?” She pursed her lips. 

        “Sit down Jaime.” She stood and touched his shoulder, guiding him onto the couch, before disappearing into her bedroom. She returned in a matter of moments with her phone. She scrolled through it a bit before handing it to Jaime as she rejoined him on the couch. He took it and and wrapped an arm around her protectively. She rested her head gratefully on his shoulder.

**Message Received from Hyle at 4:22pm**

Hey sweetheart, hows it hangin?

**Message Sent to Hyle at 4:30pm**

You’ve got some nerve texting me that.

**Message Received from Hyle at 4:32pm**

I thought thats wat u always liked about me, my nerve. 

**Message Sent to Hyle at 4:33pm**

Fuck yourself.

**Message Received from Hyle at 4:33pm**

This conversation isnt going how i planned…

**Message Received from Hyle at 4:34pm**

Listen, I wanted to apologize for what happened. It never should have gone that fa and i know that now. It was a shit thing for me to be a part of. I wanted to ask for a second chance. Ur a good person and i was stupid for treting u like i did.

**Message Received from Hyle at 4:38pm**

So wat do u say?

**Message Received from Hyle at 4:45pm**

R u gonna reply or just send wonderboy to beat me up again?

**Message Sent to Hyle at 4:47pm**

I don’t need Jaime in order to beat you up. I can do that myself. 

**Message Received from Hyle at 4:48pm**

Glad to c uve still got ur spunk. So what do u say?

**Message Received from Hyle at 4:52pm**

Bri?

**Message Received from Hyle at 4:55pm**

Helloooooo

        Jaime leaned over and pressed a kiss to Brienne’s damp hair, breathing in her clean scent. “You okay?” Her jaw was clenched and she stared straight ahead. “Brienne?”

        “I hate him,” she managed to whisper, a tear sliding down her cheek. Jaime wiped it away and pulled her closer. 

        “Want me to talk to him?” She rolled her eyes and angrily rubbed another tear from her cheek. 

        “Don’t be stupid Jaime. He’s still got a restraining order out on you.” Jaime glanced down at the phone and smirked.

        “You should have told him that if the bet’s still on he owes ‘wonder boy’ some money.” That comment earned him an elbow to the ribs, but Brienne smiled slightly.  “So that’s what’s got you all upset?” She set her jaw again. 

        “I just… I didn’t think it was possible to hate someone so much.” Jaime nodded.

        “I still can’t believe they weren’t fired.” Brienne took Jaime’s bad hand in her own and raised it to her lips.

        “I still can’t believe you weren’t written up on assault charges.” He chuckled as she pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

_Five months previously:_

_Brienne sat in her office, shuffling through some paperwork when a knock drew her attention to the doorway. Randyll Tarly’s massive form seemed to take up the entire door frame._

_“Mr. Tarly, what can I do for you, sir?” He heaved a sigh and slid into the room, closing the door behind him._

_“Bad business, Miss Tarth, bad business.” He lowered himself into the chair on the opposite side of her desk. She furrowed her brow._

_“What do you mean, sir?” He looked her up and down a moment, and then down at his hands. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap._

_“I noticed your Facebook update last night. In a relationship with Hyle Hunt…” Brienne blinked._

_“Sir, I know relationships with fellow employees are frown upon within the company, but he’s in the mail room and-” Tarly held up a hand to stop her._

_“It isn’t the company policy that I came to talk about… it’s something a bit more… personal I suppose.” She furrowed her brow._

_“Personal, sir?” He heaved another sigh._

_“I should have put a stop to it when I’d first heard about it, but at the time it seemed rather harmless. Now… I just don’t want to see you get hurt… Even if it would be your own damn fault.” Brienne could feel her stomach dropping._

_“I’m not sure I understand you.” Tarly reached into his pants pocket and took out a hard candy._

_“I told Renly from the start that someone of your… well of your sex shouldn’t be permitted to anything above a secretarial position, but when did he ever listen to me?” He unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. “You see Miss Tarth, I’m afraid some of the men feel rather… I suppose threatened by your position within the company. Now this is not a slight on your work here. You’ve done quite well for yourself, I admit, but some of the men… they just… well anyway…” He crumpled the wrapper noisily and flicked it into her wastepaper basket._

_“I’m not sure I understand. What does this have to do with Hyle?” Tarly sucked on his candy and studied her, with an almost bored expression._

_“A month or so ago I heard rumors about a betting pool that had grown rather popular among a number of men in the mail room, and I’m afraid Mr. Hunt was one of the main contributors.” Brienne’s gut contorted._

_“What kind of betting pool?” Tarly grunted as he shifted in his seat._

_“It would seem that these gentlemen thought to make rather a sport… of you.” Her heart skipped a beat._

_“Me?”_

_“The bet was… whoever could sleep with you first would win the pool. Anyone who wanted to take part had to contribute fifty dollars… Last I heard, the grand total was somewhere in the thousands.” Her mouth hung open in shock._

_“I… and… Hyle? He was a part of this?” She could feel the tears prickling in her eyes._

_“He was one of the three that started it. From what I’ve heard it started between him, Mr. Bushy, and Mr. Ambrose.” Tarly pushed himself to his feet with a groan. Brienne was in too much shock to even look at him. “I did not tell you to hurt you Miss Tarth, only to warn you before you got yourself in too deep… but then you were already in too deep when you applied for this position.” With that, Tarly showed himself out of the office, closing the door behind him with a snap. For a moment Brienne thought she might vomit. She pulled her trashbin closer to her and leaned over it a moment. She took a deep breath, but all that came out behind it was a shaking sob._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the angst... to be honest this _was_ going to be a crack fic... but I think it's going to end up a bit longer than initially intended... stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tragic back story. You're welcome.

__

_After she’d calmed down a bit from her talk with Tarly, Brienne buzzed through to her secretary._

_“Marg, um… I think I’m going to call in for the rest of the day… not feeling well. Could you shoot Jaime Lannister an email for me?”_

_“Sure thing! Sorry to hear you’re not well… tummy ache?”_

_“Something like that…” Brienne rubbed at her red eyes. “Anyway, just tell him I went home and I won’t be able to meet him at the gym tonight.” She waited as she listened to Marg’s fingers typing away at her computer._

_“Right… oh wait! What about the project you and Jaime have been working on for Mrs. Stark?”_

_“Damn it… um… tell him it’s on hold until next week okay?” The clattering on the other end stopped abruptly._

_“This must be serious. It’s not like you to put a project on hold, especially not one like this. Do you want me to stop by later? Bring you anything?” Brienne bit her lip._

_“That’s alright, Marg… thanks though. Really.” There was more clattering on the other end._

_“Oh! Just one more thing. Your calendar has a date scheduled in with Hyle tonight. Should I cancel that?” Brienne’s stomach dropped._

_“Yes,” she managed to murmur into the phone._

_“Should I send him any particular message with your cancellation?”_

How about go fuck yourself?  _Brienne thought, clenching her jaw. “No,” she sneered. “Just an automated message will do.”_

_After everything was squared away with Marg, Brienne hurriedly grabbed her bag and tugged on her jacket. Facing the office door, she took a  deep breath to steady herself, before rushing out of her office and past Marg’s desk, hoping her secretary didn’t notice her peculiar behavior, or her puffy eyes. Waiting for the elevator Brienne tapped her foot impatiently and looked toward the ceiling, her jaw set. When it finally arrived she was nearly pushed over by a flustered looking Loras Tyrell._

_“Sorry,” he murmured as he brushed past her, before stopping abruptly and turning to face her once more. “Umm… everything alright Brienne?” he asked awkwardly. Her red eyes and puffy nose must have given her away._

_“I’m… not feeling well… Going home for the day.” He nodded, studying her._

_“Uh, right… well, um… hope you feel better.” He offered her a small smile before hurrying off in the direction she had just come._

_“Fuck…” she whispered to herself as she pressed the button for the ground floor._

_It’s a frightening moment when suddenly you’re sitting in the car outside your home and you don’t even remember getting in the car. Brienne’s lip trembled as she put the vehicle in park. All she could think about was Hyle. Fucking Hyle… He’d always been so funny and nice… She should have known it was too good to be true from the very beginning. She slammed her fist against the steering wheel. Once, twice, three times, before dissolving into tears again._

_And that’s how Jaime found her. He pulled up behind her car in the driveway, and was about to pass her car to go knock on the front door, when he heard a strange whining sound coming from inside the vehicle. He backtracked slightly to find Brienne hunched over her steering wheel, tears falling into her lap. He tapped lightly on the window. Brienne jumped, and trying to gather whatever dignity she had left, she sat up and pushed open the car door._

_“What’re you doing here?” she mumbled, wiping the tears track from her cheeks with the palms of her hands._

_“I had a hunch you might need someone, and it looks like I was right.”_

_“Why would you think that?” she asked, releasing a strangled laugh. His lips twitched into a small smile._

_“It’s not like you to leave work early. I don’t doubt this is probably the first time you’ve called in?” Brienne only sniffed in reply. “Come on,” he offered her his hand, “Let’s get you inside.” She nodded stiffly and gathered her bag up in one arm. She gripped the side of the car rather than his hand as she extracted herself from the car. Jaime closed the car door for her, and then followed her to the front door of her rental. She was fiddling with the keys, trying to unlock the door, but her hands trembled so much that she dropped the keys. They fell to the top stair with a slight clink. Brienne released a frustrated sob as Jaime bent to pick them up and unlock the door for her._

_Upon entering the house she dropped her bag on a side table, before turning to face Jaime again, but before she could say anything he pulled her into a fierce hug. Surprised, Brienne’s arms stuck out from her sides stiffly for a moment, before she hesitantly wrapped them around his shoulders, returning the hug. Jaime could feel her whole body shaking as he held her there. They’d never hugged before. Come to think of it, the only contact they’d ever exchanged had been a stiff handshake when they’d first met in Catelyn Stark’s office._

_Brienne clutched onto the back of his shirt, and she buried her face into his shoulder._

_“I’m sorry,” she mumbled against him, her tears flowing freely once more._

_“Shut up, don’t apologize,” Jaime growled in her ear. He’d never seen her so… broken. Brienne was the strongest, most independent person he knew. This was… frightening. He rubbed her back soothingly. “Come on,” he whispered, “Why don’t we sit down. Can I get you a drink?” She let out a half-hearted chuckle._

_“Are you offering me my own liquor, Lannister?” He smiled at her quip._

_“Maybe I am.” He guided her to the couch and sat down beside her. Taking her hands in his own, he searched her eyes… her astonishingly blue eyes. “Tell me what happened.” She bit her lip._

_“You need to get back to work. You’ve already missed too much. You-”_

_“Brienne, you and I both know my father’s not about to fire me and leave the company in my brother’s hands. Now tell me.”_

_“I can’t… Jaime… It’s too-”_

_“Brienne, you’re my best friend in the world. I want to know what happened.” The corner of her mouth twitched slightly, and she blinked up at him, her brow furrowed._

_“Do you really mean that?” He squeezed her hand._

_“Yeah. I do. I trust you more than anyone else in my life. More than my brother, more than… hell Brienne, you mean a lot to me. I don’t know how it happened, or when it happened, but somewhere along the line you became my best friend.” Despite herself, Brienne smiled down at their joined hands._

_“Gods…” Jaime released on of her hands and touched her cheek._

_“Hey, tell me. Please.” Her blue eyes locked in on his green ones, and trembling, she wet her lips before telling him the whole story._

_When she’d finished, she was curled up beside Jaime, her face buried in his chest, his shirt spotted with tear stains. His arm was wound around her and he was softly stroking her hair, trying to calm her. She’d cried herself out, but every few moments another dry sob would shake her body and she would whimper into his shirt._

_“Ahwishahwsdeh,” He felt her speak more than he’d heard it, her lips moving slightly against the fabric._

_“What was that?” he asked softly, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She took a shaky breath and sat up slightly._

_“I said… I wish I was dead.” She moved to wipe her nose with the back of her hand, but Jaime grabbed her wrist._

_“Look at me,” he growled. Brienne whimpered, staring determinedly down at her lap. “Brienne,” he shook her wrist slightly. Trembling, she raised her eyes to meet his damaged gaze. “Don’t you_ ever _say that again. Promise me.” She clenched her jaw. Jaime gave her wrist another hard shake. “_ Promise. ” 

_“Alright,” she whispered, her gaze holding his own, “I promise.” Satisfied, Jaime nodded stiffly and released her wrist. “It’s just,” she wrung her hands, “I’ve never felt so humiliated.” her voice cracked and she covered her mouth. Jaime pulled her close again. “I trusted him,” she whispered. “I trusted hi-” Jaime rubbed her back as she dissolved into another fit of angry tears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... I feel like every time I go to start a crack fic it turns into gooey angst... This is going to end up... longer and more depressing than I initially intended... that's okay though.  
> I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime continues to to try to comfort Brienne over the betting pool...

_Brienne managed to gather herself after  a while and pushed herself up. Sniffling and wiping tears from her cheeks, she stumbled to her feet. Jaime watched her curiously._

_“I’m uh… gonna change into something more comfortable.” Jaime only nodded as he took in her rumpled work clothes. With that she began towards her bedroom._

_“Do you want any help?” Brienne scoffed._

_“To change? Please tell me you’re joking, Lannister.” He smirked as she closed the door behind her. It was kind of cute how she still called him by his surname sometimes. They’d really been on a first name basis for months now, after all the late nights working on the Stark project together, or going to the gym… even movie nights had worked their way into their crazy schedules somehow._

_It was on one of those nights that he realized he’d felt more for her than just friendship. She’d cried that night too… They’d decided to rent a movie…_ Once... _It looked sweet… a little soppy for their usual movie picks perhaps, but it had good ratings. They’d started out joking over the movie. Jaime made a comment about how he could probably out play the leading man at guitar, which led Brienne to question him about whether he had been that asshole in college who played_ Wonderwall _on the quad. As the movie progressed their quips grew fewer. During on of the songs Jaime had heard her sniffling slightly and turned to see tears glistening in her eyes… It was that night that he noticed how beautiful her eyes were… how beautiful she was really._

_The film had struck a chord for both of them. By the end of it they’d both shed a few tears. She’d walked Jaime out to his car, her hands shoved into the pockets of her cardigan, her shoulders hunched._

_“Right… so see you at the Stark building tomorrow then…”_

_“Bright and early,” replied Jaime, unlocking his car._

_“Yeah, bright and early…” she’d mumbled. As he pulled open the car door, his eyes found hers. Their gaze lingered._

_“Goodnight, Brienne,” She nodded stiffly, before slowly turning to go back inside. As he pulled out of the driveway he noticed her still standing in the doorway, watching his car drive away. He realized on the ride home that she’d probably expected him to kiss her… or maybe he was just being stupid. At any rate the moment had passed, but he vowed that if he ever had the chance again he would take it._

_Brienne was taking a long time to change. Jaime stretched and pushed himself up, off the couch. Her door wasn’t closed all the way, but sort of closed over. He came up next to it and knocked lightly._

_“Brienne?” he called softly, “Everything alright?”_

_No reply. Slowly, he pushed the door open a bit more. He stuck a hand inside and waved it around, hoping to give her some time to yell at him if she wasn’t dressed._

_Still no answer. He pushed the door open all the way and found Brienne with her back to the door, wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt. She was looking at her hands… or rather something in them._

_“Brienne?” This time she jumped slightly and turned, hiding her hands behind her back._

_“What?” she asked, sounding defensive. Jaime furrowed his brow._

_“What have you got there?” He stepped closer to investigate, but Brienne stepped away._

_“Nothing,” she replied, too quickly._

_“You always were an awful liar.” He shuffled one way, and then lunged the other, taking her off guard and wrestled the thing from her grip. When he looked down he found an old pocket knife. His heart dropped. “Brienne… what were you going to do with this?” He turned to her once more. She looked so… small… so uncharacteristically small. Her lip trembled. He shook his head and pocketed it, before taking her by the wrist and sitting her down on the bed. “Don’t be stupid.” She put her face in her hands, and he put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped as an alarm went off on his wristwatch._

_“Five o’clock,” she whispered. Suddenly she sat up and looked at him like he had just appeared beside her. “Aren’t you supposed to be meeting with Catelyn at five-thirty?” Jaime almost laughed._

_“I’m not leaving you alone. No meeting or job is more important than making sure you’re okay.” Brienne flushed, but pushed herself up._

_“Jaime, you have to go. It’s for the project. You need-”  
_

_“I’m not leaving you alone.” He stood as well. She glanced around, looking helpless._

_“Maybe…” she went back into the living room. Jaime followed her curiously, and watched as she picked up her cell phone. “I’ll have Marg come over. Then will you go?” She looked at him hopefully._ I’d rather stay with you.  _Jaime thought glumly._

_“Yeah, I guess that would work.” She nodded and turned the phone on._

_“Gods,” she whispered as she scrolled down. Jaime approached her slowly, trying to see the screen._

_“What is it?” She shook her head and tapped the screen, before bringing the phone to her ear. She tapped her foot as she waited for Marg to pick up._

_“Hey,” she perked up slightly when Marg answered the on the other line. “I just got your texts…. yeah, yeah I’m um…” she shook her hand. “I’m okay… erm… Jaime came by… Yeah, Lannister.” She smiled sheepishly in his direction. “Yeah, he is a good friend.” He grinned. “Hey listen… Wait what?” He watched as the smile melted from her face. “You- Oh gods… does-” She sunk onto the couch. “Does the whole office know?” she whimpered, her mouth hung open in shock. “I- Oh gods…  oh-” she held the phone away from her ear. Jaime reached out and pulled it lightly from her grip._

_“Margaery?” He sat down beside Brienne and rubbed her back, trying to calm her._

_“Oh, hello Mr. Lannister.”_

_“Jaime’s fine. Listen, could you come over here? She really needs someone right now and I need to get back to the office. If I could have it my way I would call in and stay but she won’t have it.” He felt her slip her hand into his. She gave his fingers a squeeze._

_“Oh,” Margaery’s voice sounded almost shrill, “I- sure. I’ll be over in a jiff. Tell her I’m bringing icecream and chick flicks!” Jaime chuckled. “Sounds great. We’ll both see you when you get here then.”_

_“Right, bye then.” Jaime hit the end button on the phone and then set it down lightly on the table once more. Brienne was desperately trying to keep from crying again, rubbing angrily at her eyes. Jaime just pulled her close again and pressed his face into her hair._

_“Gods, if I ever see any of those bastards who did this to you…” Brienne smiled sadly against his chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst... Well, I'm sorry... (Except I'm really not at all...) Also, the movie 'Once' was mentioned... if you haven't seen it, check that shit out. The music is incredible and the story is beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery comes to the rescue and Jaime leaves for his meeting with Catelyn...

_When Marg finally arrived twenty minutes later, she scurried through the door and wrapped her arms around Brienne’s waist._

_“You poor dear!” She stepped back and reached up to cup Brienne’s cheeks in her hands, making her look rather like a ludicrously large chipmunk. “We’re gonna have so much fun, you won’t even remember all this nonsense by the end of the night.” She released her then, to rummage through the grocery bag hanging from her arm. Brienne massaged her cheeks and exchanged an exasperated look with Jaime, before Marg thrust a pint of Ben & Jerry’s into her hands. “Coffee, Heathbar, your favorite… and I grabbed the first movies I found on my way out the door so we have_  Mamma Mia!  _and_ First Wives Club. _So… goofy, fun musical, or women’s empowerment?” She struck a dramatic Rosie the riveter pose._

_“Uh… musical I guess…” Margaery dropped her arms. “I’ll go cue it up… Can we do the sing along version?” Brienne rolled her eyes._

_“I don’t really sing…”_

_“Aww, come on you have a great voice!”_

_“I’m not really in the mood to sing, Marg…”_

_“Oh fine!” With that she bustled over to the television. Brienne rolled her eyes, but at least she was smiling. Jaime stood by the door, keys in hand. She crossed to him and pulled him into one last hug._

_“Thank you, for everything,” she murmured against his ear. He smiled and held her a bit tighter._

_“Mind if I stop by later? To check in?” She pulled away and smiled down at the pint of icecream still in her hand._

_“I’d like that.” Her eyes fluttered up to meet his, before she stepped in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. When she stepped away she was beet red, but still smiling. Jaime was grinning from ear to ear._

_“Right,” he tried to reach for the door knob, but groped at the air next to it instead. He let out a nervous chuckle and managed to open the door. “Erm, until later then.”_

_“Later,” whispered Brienne to her icecream._

_On the way into town Jaime checked his watch. Five-thirty-seven… already late for the meeting. He reached a red light and looked up and down the intersection. Turning left would take him to the Stark building… turning right would take him to Baratheon Enterprises. His mind wandered to Brienne… Sad, broken Brienne. He shifted slightly in his seat, and suddenly felt the weight of the knife in his pocket. That was when he realized what he had to do. He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick email to Catelyn Stark, who would probably be pissed with him… before turning on his right-hand directional._

_He had no issue getting past security in the building due to the amount of times he’d picked up Brienne from work. Upon entry however, he felt lost. He’d only ever gone to Brienne’s office before. He had no idea where to find the mail room. After wandering for about ten minutes however, he came across a directory._

_Hurrying to the elevator, he punched the button for the third floor, his pent up anger beginning to build._ I’ll make them pay for what they did to her.  _The doors slid apart to reveal another hallway. He looked one way, then the other, before spotting a floor map. As he located his destination on it, he heard the clacking of shoes on tile, and turned to see Loras Tyrell approaching._

_“Mr. Lannister? Is there something I can help you with? I thought my sister had emailed you about Brienne.”_

_“She did,” growled Jaime as he pushed past the younger man, and threw open the first door along the hall. “Right,” he called to the crowded mail room. “Where’s Hyle Cunt?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kind of on the short side, but next chapter will be longer. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne takes a trip to the hospital...

_Brienne was quietly singing along with the reprise of_ I Have a Dream  _when Margaery nearly spit out her wine over her phone. She raised an eyebrow at her secretary._

_“Everything alright?” Margaery brought a hand to her mouth as she typed away furiously with the other on her phone._

_“Loras is at the hospital!” Brienne gasped._

_“Is he alright? What happened?” Margaery stared at her phone unblinkingly._

_“Hold on, he’s typing…” They sat in a stunned silence, the television still jamming away to ABBA’s greatest hits in the background. Finally her phone buzzed._

_“It’s Jaime! He drove Jaime to the ER. I guess… oh god,” she emitted a nervous laugh. “You’re either going to love or hate this Bri.” Brienne couldn’t wait for Marg to explain. Instead she pulled the phone from her hand and began reading down the long block of text Loras had sent._

**Message Received from Loras at 7:14pm**

You should have seen him! He went barging into the mail room like a mad man screaming for “Hyle Cunt.” Then Bushy stepped in and Jaime hit him, so Ed went to help him and Jaime just started wailing on them both. Finally Hyle came over asking why te helll Jaime was freaking out and Jaime said something like “how dare you fuck with her” and started beating the shit out of Hyle. He tried to make a run for it too, locked himself in the supervisor’s office. That’s when Jaime fucked up his hand. He punched through the glass to get to him! They had to call ambulances for Ed, Bushy and Hyle. I don’t-

_Brienne jumped as her phone started to ring. She chucked Marg’s phone back at her. Her caller ID told her it was the hospital._

_“Hello?” There was a great deal of noise on the other line, ringing and shuffling filled the receiver for a moment before a nervous sounding young man piped up._

_“Hello, um, is this Brienne Selwyn speaking?”_

_“I- yes, yes, speaking.”_

_“Hello Miss Selwyn, I’m calling on behalf of one of our patients here.”_ Jaime. Tell me how Jaime is.  _Brienne thought desperately._

_“A Mr. Hyle Hunt was checked in a short while ago. He’s been beaten quite badly… spine injury, leg injury, broken rib, concussion… He would like to see you at your earliest convenience.”_

_“I- Yes, I’ll be there shortly.” She motioned for Marg to grab her keys. “Um, before you go, is there any word of another man who may have been checked in around the same time. Jaime Lannister?”_

_“I’m sorry Miss. We aren’t allowed to discuss other patients without their permission.”_

_“Yes… of course. Um… Thank you.” Marg was on her feet, standing by the door._

_“They didn’t call for Jaime?” Brienne stood and crossed to her bag that was sitting on the side table from earlier._

_“Hyle,” she murmured pulling the strap over her shoulder and shoving her phone into a pocket._

_When they reached the hospital Marg dropped Brienne at the curb before going to find a parking space. Brienne hurried into the building and approached the reception desk. A red headed receptionist was just hanging up the phone._

_“Hello, what can I help you with?” She had a thick accent and crooked teeth._

_“I got a call a little while ago to see one of your patients, Ja-” she cleared her throat, and could feel the blush creeping up her face. “Erm, Hyle Hunt?” A heavy set man shuffling through some papers at the other end of the desk looked up._

_“Miss Selwyn?” It was the man who had called. He held out a plump, sweaty hand for her to shake. “I’m Sam Tarly. I called earlier,” he let out a nervous chuckle, “but you probably already know that. Um… I can take you to Mr. Hunt if you would like.”_

I would rather you take me to Jaime,  _she thought, biting her lip. “Yes. If you wouldn’t mind.” He smiled warmly._

_“If you’ll just follow me then.”_

_When Sam pushed open the door to Hyle’s room Brienne felt her stomach contort. He was conscious, but was hooked up to any number of medical machines. One of his legs was up in a sling and was plastered up above his knee. He had a hideous black eye and a scratch across one cheek that seemed to be oozing some kind of thick yellow pus. His nose was evidently broken as well… in short, he looked like hell. She approached the end of the bed slowly, clutching onto the strap of her bag._ Jaime did this… for me…  _Hyle grinned when he finally registered who she was, revealing several chipped and missing teeth._ Must be a pretty bad concussion if he can’t even tell who I am…  _Brienne thought with a grimace, knowing how easily recognizable she was between her height and… well.. everything else._

_“Tanks for bringing her Tham,” garbled Hyle as the fat nurse backed towards the exit. He offered Brienne a shy smile before closing the door behind him to give them some privacy. “He’th Randyll’th boy you know.” She knew he’d seemed familiar… but Brienne wasn’t going to bite at Hyle’s attempt at small talk. Instead she turned towards the window. It was too dark to see out of it. Instead all that stared back was her tall, awkward reflection. She sighed and turned to face the door instead._

_“What, you’re not even going to give your boyfriend a kith?” Her hands curled into fists, her nails digging painfully into her palms._

_“No,” she snarled. Hyle stared at her back, confused for a moment, before the realisation dawned on him._

_“You know about the bet… Don’t you?” Her lip trembled and she internally cursed her emotions._

_“Yes,” she whispered through gritted teeth. Hyle closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh._

_“Would it help if I thaid I’m thorry?” Brienne spun around to face him, clenching her jaw. She wasn’t going to let herself cry again. Not in front of him._

_“Why did you do it?” She asked, shaking her head in disbelief. “I thought… I thought we… you… we were…” she couldn’t form the words she wanted to say. She’d tried to plan the confrontation a hundred times in the car on the way there, but now, standing in front of him she just couldn’t…_

_“Brienne, come here.” He held out a hand to her, but she stepped further away._

_“No,” it came out more forceful than she’d intended, almost sounding strangled. She swallowed hard. “I thought you cared about me… I’m not going to be fooled again.” He let his head drop back against the pillows. For a moment they both seemed to grapple with their emotions. All that could be heard was the muffled bustling in the busy hallway._

_“It tharted out with the bet, yeah… but…” he looked up at her. She was startled to see the tears glistening in his eyes. “then I realized that… I really do care about you Bri. You’re an incredible girl. You are. I want you Brienne.” The confession startled her. She took a trembling breath._

_“Well… I don’t want you.” She turned to go. As she reached for the door handle she heard him chuckling. “What?” she hissed. Wasn’t it bad enough that he’d humiliated her, now he had to laugh when she’d finally freed herself of him?_

_“You’re gonna go off to find Wonderboy Lannister aren’t you?” Slowly, she turned back to him, and standing tall, she smiled._

_“Yeah. As a matter of fact I am.” She pulled open the door._

_“You thubborn cow, it was just a dumb bet.” Her grip tightened on the handle. It was all she could do not to throw herself at the broken man on the bed. She whirled around._

_“You complete ass!” She spotted a tissue box on the counter by the door. She grabbed it and hurled it at him with all her might. It bounced off his shoulder and he flinched. She turned to go once more, but stopped in the doorway. “You know what? You’re god damn lucky Jaime got to you first, because if it had been me,” she paused and clutched the strap of her bag tighter. “If it had been me… you wouldn’t be able to open your fat mouth. If it had been me, you would have been dead.” With that she slammed the door behind her, fuming. Several people in the hallway looked up at her. For the first time in her life she didn’t care._ Let them stare.   _She thought, falling back against the wall._

_“Brienne?” She jumped back up and scanned the many faces in the hallway, before she spotted him at the end of it, waving a heavily bandaged hand at her._

_“Jaime!” She ran to him and skidded the last few feet over the slick tile. He caught her with his good hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Gods, what the hell were you thinking?” She laughed against him. Pulling away slightly she brushed a lock of his golden hair from his face. He had a few minor cuts and bruises there, but otherwise looked unharmed._

_“You see your boyfriend?” he asked with a smirk. Brienne’s smile faded slightly._

_“No longer my boyfriend,” she grunted. Jaime grinned._

_“Good, that means I can do this.” With that he captured her lips in a deep kiss. Surprised, she emitted a small yelp into his mouth, before relaxing slightly, and melting into him, clutching onto his shirt. His lips were sweet and soft, and his tongue, wet and strong. It ended too soon and Brienne caught herself leaning further in as he pulled away. He laughed and gripped her waist tighter. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Her mind was reeling, and her cheeks hurt from smiling. She could only think of one thing to say._

_“You’re an idiot.” He snorted and kissed her forehead._

_“Yeah, well, now I’m_ your _idiot.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two chapters left...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day: Jaime finally convinces Brienne to leave the house.

Sitting beside him on the couch, Brienne softly caressed Jaime’s damaged hand. When he’d punched through the office door window he’d severed a nerve, which left him with three fingers that he couldn’t bend all the way. He leaned over and kissed her temple. 

        “Why don’t you go get changed?” Brienne sighed. 

        “Jaime, I really don’t feel up to it.”

        “Come on, I guarantee you’ll enjoy yourself.” She turned and leaned her cheek on his shoulder, staring up at him with her incredibly blue eyes. 

        “We could… enjoy ourselves here…” She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his jawline. It was tempting… but he had to get her out tonight. He’d planned everything, made reservations… 

        “No Brienne,” he smiled and cupped her cheek. “I’m getting you out. Besides, I had to sign up for our slot weeks in advance.”

        “Our slot?”

        “To sing!” She pushed away from him. 

        “Jaime, I can’t. You know I don’t like to sing in front of people.” He looked at her pleadingly.

        “Just one song? Please? You have a great voice Brienne.” She blushed and looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap. “Come on… we’ll have a few drinks, sing a few songs… it’ll be great.” Her eyes met his, and he knew he’d won.

        “One song?”

        “Yeah.”

        “You won’t pester me to sing a second one?” He grinned.

        “I’ll try not to.” She rolled her eyes. 

        “Fine. One song.” She held up her index finger to make it that much clearer. He caught her wrist and kissed her finger, then her cheek. His lips made a loud  smacking  sound as he pulled away. 

        “You’re wonderful Bri.” She rubbed her cheek. 

        “Whatever.” With that she forced herself onto her feet and went into the bedroom. Jaime stood and followed her. When he pushed open her door she was already changing. She blushed scarlet and held her t-shirt to her chest. After all this time she was still so modest. It was endearing really. Jaime smiled and pulled her to him, peppering her long neck in kisses. The t-shirt fell away as she wrapped her arms around him. She moaned as he reached a tender spot at her collar. 

        “Gods,” he whispered against her. “When I get you home tonight, I want to kiss. Every. Damn. Freckle. On. You.” With every word his lips trailed lower, until he reached the slight swell of her breast. 

        “Good luck with that Lannister,” she chuckled as he unclasped her bra. “It’ll take you hours.” He grinned up at her.

        “I don’t mind if you don’t.” She wound her fingers through his hair as his hands slid down to her waist. 

        “I thought you wanted me to change,” she whispered breathlessly as he placed more kisses along her collar. 

        “I wouldn’t change a thing about you,” he growled against her skin. She laughed openly, her eyes sparking. He gazed up at her fondly. 

        “You know what I meant.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. 

        “I came to help.” She giggled. 

        “Oh really?”

        “Yeah, see you’re already down to your skivvies. We just need to find something to cover them up again.” She rolled her eyes. He took a step away. 

        “Wear a dress tonight, Brienne.” She bit her lip. “The blue one. It goes well with your eyes.” She blushed, if possible, deeper, but smiled. He crossed to her closet and pulled open the door.

        “Why do you want me to wear a dress so badly?” He chucked the garment at her.

        “Easier to take off later.” It was only half a lie. 

Jaime called a taxi as he waited for Brienne to finish fixing her makeup. She didn’t usually wear it… but he convinced her to put on at least a little tonight, and he was sure she’d be thankful he did later. As he hung up with the taxi service, he switched to his messaging app and sent Tyrion a quick message.

**Message Sent to Tyrion at 8:44pm**

Are you there? Did you drop it off?

        He shuffled over to the bathroom to see how far along Brienne was, but she shooed him out, complaining that he’d distract her and make her take longer.

        “Please, I am the least distracting man in the world!” He hollered through the door, before checking his phone. 

**Message Received from Tyrion at 8:46pm**

Yes and yes. Good luck tonight bro.

        When Brienne emerged from the bathroom she found Jaime sitting on the couch, toying with something in his pocket. He looked up at her, and his jaw dropped. She looked incredible. The dress really did bring out her eyes… and her curves. She’d chosen a pale pink lipstick, but had worked hard on her eye makeup. He emitted a small laugh as he stood.

        “I thought you told me you couldn’t do makeup.” She smirked.

        “I said I didn’t  _like_  doing makeup, not that I couldn’t do it.” Shuffling over to the coffee table to retrieve her phone. “So where is this place you’re taking me?”

        “The Scarlet Peacock? It’s right in town. We have to pass the Stark building to get there.” She nodded, only half listening. Jaime stepped forward and squeezed her shoulders. “The taxi’ll be here soon.” She nodded again and shuffled back into her room to find some shoes.

        They didn’t talk much on the ride into town. Brienne just held his hand and leaned against his shoulder. Jaime watched the lights speed by out the window, his mind elsewhere. He asked the driver to drop them a couple blocks from the bar, so that he and Brienne could walk along the waterfront for a while… and so that they wouldn’t show up too early for their slot.

        As they walked along the boardwalk Jaime wrapped an arm around Brienne’s waist to pull her closer. The sun was slowly beginning to sink along the horizon. They stopped for a short while, watching the vibrant colors dance over the ocean waves… or at least that’s what Brienne watched. Jaime instead watched her. She was truly gorgeous, like some kind of warrior goddess. She was his best friend… his lover… he slipped a hand in his pocket, and bit his lip. She turned to him, looking at him curiously.

        “What is it?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. He only shook his and removed his hand from his pocket, so he could slip it into hers. 

        “Nothing… Only… I love you, Brienne.” The familiar red flush began to creep up her neck. 

        “I love you too, Jaime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Not complete angst! Probably only one chapter left... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne arrive at _The Scarlet Peacock,_ and Brienne finally finds out what Jaime's been planning.

        Brienne was pleasantly surprised when they reached the bar… In fact, it didn’t look much like a bar at all.  _The Scarlet Peacock,_ as it turned out, was actually a dance hall, that happened to serve drinks and hosted karaoke nights-

        “On Wednesdays?” Brienne turned to Jaime as he pulled the door open. 

        “What?”

        “The sign, it says ‘Karaoke on Wednesdays!’ Jaime, it’s Friday. Did you get the date wrong?” He smiled.

        “I know what day it is. Come on.” He offered his hand to her. She stared at it sceptically, but eventually took it and allowed him to lead her inside. Although the hall was quite large, it still had a cozy feeling to it. The walls were painted a violent shade of red, and it was lit mainly by the many candles that were placed on each table that lined the walls. Closer to the entrance there were booths, but as they ventured further inside the booths were replaced by round tables, surrounding a dance floor, above which hung dozens of paper lanterns. There were a few people dancing to the music that was being played over the speaker system. Beyond the dance floor was a small stage, where there was indeed a karaoke machine, and an orchestra pit, where a number of musicians were seated, but not playing. Brienne looked around nervously at all the filled tables. 

        “Jaime there are so many  _people_  here.” He squeezed her hand. 

        “That’s good. That means you won’t have to focus on just a couple of faces watching you.” Brienne stomach did a backflip.

        “Jaime, I don’t know if-”

        “Mr. Lannister!” A handsome man in a white suit glided over to them across the dance floor, twirling a woman gracefully out of his path. 

        “Martell,” Jaime greeted him, extending a hand to the man. The white suited man grinned, revealing a set of perfect, white teeth. 

        “Please, you must call me Oberyn. And this is the lovely Miss Brienne I’ve heard so much about?” Brienne could feel her cheeks flush. Perhaps they’d go so red that she could blend right in with the walls and be invisible for the rest of the night. Oberyn extended a hand to her as well. She took it shakily, and was surprised when he raised her hand to his lips. “You are much more beautiful than I had imagined.” Brienne didn’t know what to say to this. She looked to Jaime for help, but he just seemed amused with the whole situation. “I also hear that you have a lovely voice.” She was vaguely aware of the fact that this strange man was still holding her hand.

        “I- umm…” she carefully extracted her hand from Oberyn’s, before turning to Jaime, looking positively alarmed. “What did you tell him?” she asked desperately. Jaime chuckled.

        “She gets a little nervous is all,” he murmured to Oberyn. He only smiled at Brienne. 

        “Well, I can’t wait to hear you sing. You’re both up first tonight.” It was all Brienne could do not to vomit on the man’s expensive shoes.

        “First?” she squeaked. Jaime was trying with all his might to bite back a laugh. Oberyn took her hand once more, and looked her in the eyes.  _His eyes could make anyone melt on the spot._  Brienne thought absurdly.

        “You will do wonderfully. I can tell.” He kissed her hand once more and turned to Jaime. “I will announce you both when we’re all set up.” 

        “Thank you, Oberyn,” replied Jaime with a nod. As Oberyn retreated back towards the stage Brienne turned on Jaime. 

        “I can’t do this, Jaime. I can’t.” He held her shoulders. 

        “You can. I know you can.” She stared down at her shoes. “Hey, look at me Brienne.” Slowly, she raised her head and met his gaze. He touched her cheek. “You’re going to be fine.” She bit her lip, but slowly nodded. Jaime leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She giggled slightly, as he had to stand on tiptoes to reach. He smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Why don’t we both get a drink?”

        “Or five,” muttered Brienne as he dragged her off to the bar. When they got there Jaime ordered a lager, and was about to put in Brienne’s usual order, when she cut across him. “Shot of gin.” Jaime stared at her. He was afraid this might happen. 

        “Bri, you’ll want to be able to read the lyrics when you get up there.” She only scowled, before turning to him.

        “Can you at least tell me what the hell I’m supposed to be singing when I get up there?” He sighed as his drink was placed in front of him. There was no sense in putting off telling her that at least. She was already a bundle of nerves and knowing the song… it might calm her a bit. 

        “Falling Slowly.” Her gaze softened and her mouth fell into a small ‘o.’ Jaime prepared himself for the backlash.  _Come on. Curse me or kiss me…_  Slowly, the corners of her mouth twisted upward. 

        “Really?” He offered her a lopsided smile as he took a sip of his beer. She shook her head. “You really are a romantic, aren’t you?”  _You have no idea,_ he thought contently. 

        “I know how much it means to you.” She let out a small laugh. 

        “It wasn’t enough just taking me to see the show on tour?” He reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

        “Nothing’s too much for you.” She was blushing again, but the color quickly drained from her face as Oberyn’s voice cut over the music playing through the speaker system. 

        “And now, ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for a special treat. We had a karaoke request from a fine young man, that I simply couldn’t turn down. So please welcome to the stage, Jaime Lannister and his lovely girlfriend Brienne Selwyn.” Jaime stood and gave Brienne’s shoulders a squeeze. 

        “You’ll be fine. I’ll be right up there with you.” She grabbed her shot and threw it back, before allowing Jaime to lead her to the small stage. Thankfully the lighting was dim enough for her to see people, but none of their faces. She felt a chill come over her as she approached her microphone. Jaime crossed the stage with his usual swagger, and she couldn’t help but emit a small laugh as he picked up a guitar that was set, waiting by the piano. It took her a moment to register that it was in fact his guitar, from his college days, covered in dents and stickers. The karaoke machine was set in front of her and she stared at it determinedly, trying to keep the contents of her stomach down. Across the stage, Jaime quickly tuned the guitar, and then gave a quick nod off stage to, Brienne assumed, was Oberyn to start the karaoke machine… but instead a pretty, foreign looking girl climbed the stairs on the other side of the stage and seated herself at the piano. Once she was situated, Jaime began to play. Brienne let out a small, wavering sigh as the familiar melody washed over her. Leaning into his mic, Jaime fixed his glittering, green eyes on Brienne. 

“ _I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that.”_

Brienne watched as her words appeared on the karaoke machine, but she didn’t need to read them, she’d listened to the song so many times before.

_“Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react.”_

        Her voice sounded a bit shaky as it joined Jaime’s, and she smiled nervously at him.  _It’s only him. He’s the only one here. He’s the only one who matters._ The next bit he sang alone, and as she watched him, she could feel him, his voice, and all his emotions, like a hot wave rushing over her.

_“And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out.”_

She suddenly realized that there were tears brimming in his eyes, and it was all she could do to choke back her own as she joined him on the chorus.

_“Take this sinking boat and point it home._

_We've still got time._

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice._

_You'll make it now.”_

Two months ago Jaime had taken her to see the Broadway tour of  _Once._  She had started crying when the song began, and he’d reached for her hand, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She’d felt broken and whole all at once.

_“Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back._

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black.”_

Brienne’s voice grew slightly stronger, her confidence growing every moment that she watched Jaime. The next part, he sang solo once more.

_“You have suffered enough,_

_And warred with yourself._

_It's time that you won.”_

        She felt her gaze falling to the scar at Jaime’s wrist, where he’d punched through the window all those months ago. She thought of all the times he’d held her while she cried, when she’d felt broken and alone. Joining him for the last chorus, she felt her heart swell, fit to burst. Never before had she felt so much love for anyone… and he was hers.

_“Take this sinking boat and point it home._

_We've still got time._

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice._

_You've made it now._

_Falling slowly sing your melody._

_I'll sing along.”_

As they held the last note together, their eyes met. There were tear tracks down his face, and she knew her mascara must be running too. He strummed the last chords dramatically.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

Then the final one, and as it faded, he swung the guitar over his shoulder, and reached into his pocket. Brienne’s heart stopped. She knew he’d been planning something, but she’d thought it was only the song. The piano still playing its dreamlike solo, Jaime took two steps towards Brienne and knelt before her on the stage. 

“Brienne, you’re my best friend, and the most incredible woman I’ve ever know,” he said, his voice trembling slightly. He opened the tiny box in his hand, revealing a sapphire engagement ring. “Will you-” She didn’t allow him to finish.

“Yes,” she gasped tearfully. Jaime looked as if he hadn’t heard her. “Yes!” she choked again. Relieved, he laughed and pushed the ring onto her finger, before pulled her into a tight embrace. “Gods, I love you,” she sobbed against his cheek. Suddenly Brienne was very aware of the crowd before them, turning beet red, she looked out at them. The lights had come up, and she realized that she knew most of the faces in the crowd. Margaery was there, seated with her latest fling. A few tables from her were Loras and Renly, both of whom were heartily cheering. She even spotted Jaime’s dwarf brother, Tyrion, giving him the thumbs up from the front row.

        “Kiss her!” someone yelled from the back, and Jaime did, gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! These beautiful lyrics belong to the song "Falling Slowly" from _Once,_ and if you're interested in listening to the song (which I highly recommend, like most played song on my iTunes,) here is the link -- > http://youtu.be/W0lIdr5TsaU
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking through to the end, if you did. :) It's been a pleasure to write this, even if it didn't exactly turn out how I'd planned... This was my fist Modern AU... and after this experience, I doubt it will be the last!  
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos!


End file.
